Son Goku Jr.
Son Goku Jr. (孫悟空ジュニア) is a descendant of Pan, and Son Goku. He appears in the Dragon Ball GT TV Special, and in the very last episode of Dragon Ball GT. He is simply called "Goku" by his best friend, Puck and Son Goku by Goku himself (in the Japanese version). In the English version to avoid confusion, Goku just calls him "grandson". Background The film begins with the final scene from Dragon Ball GT, episode 39: "Baby Put to Rest". The alien name Baby had escaped from New Planet Plant in his spaceship, but Super Saiyan 4 Goku powers up for a 10X Kamehameha and just fires it towards Baby's ship, by sending him into the sun and thus killing him. The actual storyline begins right then and there, propelling itself 100 years in the future where all of the Z Fighters have died of unknown natural causes all except for Pan, who is more than 100 years old. She is shown being at the graveyard sitting on the burial site of her grandfather, Goku, happily paying her respects along with her grandson, Son Goku Jr., who was trying to catch a butterfly with a big butterfly net in the flower patch but then he went to pay his respects for his great great grandfather, Son Goku, who departed from the earth 100 years prior. Pan stands up and tells Goku Jr. that it is time to train, in which he happily agrees with. She dreams of her grandson becoming a great martial arts warrior just like her grandpa, but Goku Jr. is clearly not interested in training and always lets her down, be it by flying, balancing on a log or even catching a baseball. Goku Jr. basically studies in a local middle school behind Satan Star High School where he is frequently bullied by Puck, a senior student who loves to fight. Pan, a very powerful person herself by a normal human's standard, wants to explore the potential of Goku Jr., but Goku Jr., who is a non violent person, always lets himself be bullied by Puck and his two companions, thus underrating his abilities. One day, he lets Puck go too far and he takes his favorite pen (which he calls his Rocket Pen). Pan becomes extremely furious and upset because of his behavior, and yells at Goku Jr. for being so carefree, which causes her blood pressure to rise and she falls sick. When he returns home he feels a little nostalgic, as he recollects the past where he was constantly advised by Pan to be shrewd, stories of her past etc. At that point he comes to know about the magical Dragon Balls which would grant any wish. So, with the intention of healing Pan and for her speedy recovery, he starts his journey to his great great grandfather's cottage house at Mount Paozu. On the way, he confronts Puck and his companions who start to bully him again without knowing his sorrowful mood. But Goku Jr. was in no mood to be bullied and powers up generating a yellow aura around him. The actions were clear and Puck and his friends leave Goku Jr. alone. After a long walk, Goku Jr. realizes that Mount Paozu is too far and would take forever to reach by foot. Luckily at that time a man driving an 18-wheeler stops and asks whether he wants a lift. Goku Jr. happily gets into the truck and they head off. The truck has a poster of a burger on the outside but is filled with garbage from the inside. Both Goku Jr. and the driver are hungry and the driver has nothing to eat. They stop at the Star Mark Service Stand. He tricks Goku Jr. by saying that Goku Jr. should go to the toilet before they head off. Once Goku Jr. is outside the truck he takes Goku Jr.'s food and leaves him stranded with only his empty bag. At that time, Puck, who had been following Goku Jr., shows up and asks him if he wants some company as Mount Paozu was far away from their present location. He moreover advised Goku Jr. not to blindly trust on anyone as their actual intentions could be hidden. He also told him that Mount Paozu was known as a haunted mountain filled with ghosts which are known to kill and eat humans. Puck robs a petrol station and takes some food and a cart which they ride down the side of the road with. After having some snacks they start climbing Mount Paozu. They pass through a dense forest and set up a camp there as it was getting very dark. During their supper, Puck comes to know that Pan is ill and is dying due to her illness. Goku Jr. explains to Puck that Mount Paozu has the magical Dragon Balls which have the ability to bring his grandma back to life. This changes Puck's heart and he returns the Rocket pen that he stole from Goku Jr., which was the cause of Pan's illness. At that time, Puck sees eyes gleaming from the forest. They were surrounded by hungry wolves which immediately pounced on the duo. Goku Jr. and Puck used burning logs to threaten the wolves but in vain. Goku Jr. was surrounded by many wolves as compared to Puck and as he didn't have any option, he jumped high in the air out of fear as that was the only way to escape. Unknown to his own capability, he jumped so high that he reached the top of a very tall tree. With only Puck in grasp, all the wolves turned their attention towards him. When he was nearly going to be killed, a gun shot roared in the forest. A pretty girl with a shotgun showed up at the right time and chased away the wolves with her gun. She took Puck and Goku Jr. to her house, and gave them a lot of food to eat. She leaves them so that they can enjoy the food uninterrupted, only to show her true color. She was a vampire sort of creature named Mamba and her sole intention was to eat them after being well fed. She then meets her pals Torga and Susha who are too interested in her catch. But, she is too resistant to let them have Puck as he is bulky. After the supper, Goku Jr. and Puck go to the bedroom to have a nap. At that time, Goku Jr. tells Puck there is something fishy about the pretty girl who helped them. They arranged the beds to simulate their sleeping posture and quietly slipped away from the room. Just then, they saw Mamba entering the room and stabbing the bed with a huge knife. But, she instantly found that they were missing and went on a pursuit to get them. Goku Jr.'s guess turned out to be correct but he gave the credit to Puck who taught him not to trust strangers. When Mamba found them hiding on a window sill, they are chased by Mamba who in the end trapped them in a room where humans were cooked and eaten. She caught Goku Jr. with her hair which she could use as a weapon and began to constrict his neck. Puck was trying to help him but just then she summoned a pick axe out of mid air, another one of her abilites. Goku Jr. falls unconscious due to the constant strangling, when she loosened up the hold thinking he has passed away. At that moment, he subconsciously hit Mamba with a ki blast which gave Puck some time to topple the huge vessel which had boiling salsa in it, thus trapping Mamba in it. Puck instantly cut off her hair and woke up Goku Jr. so they could flee away from the treacherous place. They succeeded to give her a slip and came near a valley which was supported by a hanging bridge. Puck asked Goku Jr. to cross the bridge but he refused because of his fear of heights and he thinks that bridge is unsafe. Puck demonstrated that the bridge was safe by manually crossing the bridge and getting to the other side of the mountain which on perception gave Goku Jr. some confidence. He started to cross the bridge but saw below due to curiosity which pumped in his fear of heights to a whole new extreme. He was transfixed and the wind picked up, adding to his fear. Goku Jr. held the sideline ropes to steady himself, but the rope snapped, leaving him hanging on a single sliver of rope. Puck came on the bridge to rescue him, but when he was about to catch him, the whole bridge gave way leaving Puck nothing in grasp and he just fell down into the darkness of the valley. Goku Jr., after seeing this incident, overcame from his fear of heights and crawled up to the top of the mountain. He constantly remembered the fun times he had with Puck during the journey and the sight of the Rocket Pen made him even more nostalgic then before. Just when he was on his way towards Mount Paozu, he saw a young bear cub being chased by a demon who was none but Susha who missed his meal because of his escape. The bear cub sought shelter near Goku Jr. to save himself. However, due to Goku Jr.'s fear of fights, he left the cub to its fate and began to run away from the demon. But, his scruples stopped him as he remembered the words of his grandma "Real strength, the courage to stand up for what's right." So he turned back and fought with Susha and defeated him effortlessly. He then began to nurse the injured cub but the mother bear, not having seen Goku Jr.'s heroic save, showed up and began to attack Goku Jr. Just before any harm could be done the cub pacified the angry mother bear (father bear in FUNimation dub) and interacted what actually happened. By knowing the fact the grateful bear asked Goku Jr. to climb on the back so Goku Jr.'s journey would be more peaceful. After a short time, they were at their destination, Goku's old house, but they again came in confrontation with Mamba, Susha, and Torga. Mamba was even more angry because of her butchered hair. They began to chase Goku Jr. when a huge wild boar appeared in front of them and fired a cannon on Goku Jr. He introduced himself as Lord Yao and abused the trio for failing to catch even a young boy. Yao who calls himself the King of the Demons. The trio apologized for their weakness and Yao began to attack Goku Jr. But the mother bear which was still accompanying him then came to rescue and started to put a lone fight against the demon lord. Unfortunately the mother bear was no match for the huge Lord Yao who defeated her effortlessly. Yao then grabbed the bear in a stranglehold and was crushing it to death when the shrieks and yells of the bear filled Goku Jr. with extreme emotions that transformed him into a Super Saiyan. The whole outlook of Goku Jr. changed due to this and the usually timid fellow began to wage a lone fight against the seemingly invincible Lord Yao. He instantly took an upper hand and began to pound Yao to a point when he fell defeated and unconscious (or possibly dead). After the fight, even Goku Jr. fell unconscious as his body was not trained enough to handle the power of Super Saiyan. After that, when he regained consciousness he was unable to recollect his fight with Lord Yao suggesting he wasn't even mentally trained for going Super Saiyan. In the end, he found Goku's residence and began to search for the Dragon Ball. After a short search, he got the 4 star ball. He came outside and began to wish the dragon for his grandma's recovery and Puck's revival. Nothing happened. After repeatedly pleading Shenron, he lost his temper and threw the ball away, which landed near Goku Sr., who then explained to Goku Jr. that he has to collect all seven Dragon Balls for his wish to come true. He introduced himself as his great great grandfather (although he did have trouble trying to figure out exactly how many greats it is) and told him how proud he was about his bravery. Just then a helicopter hovered above them, out of which Puck and Pan called Goku Jr. Not surprisingly, Goku vanished after this and wished him good luck for his future and explained him that his willingness to save his grandma and friend actually saved them all. Goku Jr, with the Four-Star Ball in hand, then joined Pan and Puck in the helicopter and departed happily from Mount Paozu back to Satan City. Personality Son Goku Jr. is a very shy, quiet, timid, doubtful, naive, peace loving young boy who would rather play, and avoid conflict than train or get into fights, much to his grandmother's chagrin. He appears to be a bit of a crybaby, somewhat like his ancestor Gohan's attitude before being taken in by Piccolo. However after his journey and meeting Goku, he starts being brave and slowly starts acting like his great-great-great-great-grandfather when it comes to fighting. He also doesn't like it when his family gets insulted, especially when it comes to his great great great great grandfather's style of clothes. Another thing he gets from Goku is that he hates seeing animals get hurt as he risked his life to save a small bear cub. He also has Goku's love for food, but didn't like Pan's style of training while saying that it's too hard. He likes playing video games and loves to slack off in class. Like most young boys his age, Goku likes keeping his bedroom a mess. Unlike his grandfather Goku jr lives in the city. However like his namesake, Goku doesn't relie on technology and prefers to travel on foot to a location. Like Puck he also thought Pan's stories of the Dragon Balls were just a fairytale and myth. He also had ignored her stories of his namesake which made her very angry since he only inherited his love of food. However he decided to believe in the Dragon Balls for her sake as his only mission was to find the Dragon Balls in order to cure her illness. At first he thought one Dragon Ball was able to grant a wish, and got impatient when nothing was working. After meeting his namesake he was surprised to learn that there were seven Dragon Balls instead of one. Deep down like Puck, Goku also considered himself to be weak as he felt that he wanted be like Pan. He also likes animals and is naive like Goku, as he was tricked by a trucker to get a free ride by not knowing that the driver only wanted his food. Like Goku he is pure of heart and like Gohan he is also a pacifist. He also is afraid of heights as he was afraid to get to safety when the bridge was collapsing. However he concurs his fear after thinking that Puck was dead when he kept having hallucinations of him. He is happy when he tells his problems to a bear cub and sees that the bear cub can understand him. Appearance Normally, Goku Jr. wears a light blue gi with a white sash tied around his waist, red boots, a red headband, and red wristbands. Although when fighting in the World Martial Arts Tournament, over a teal t shirt, he wears the blue top and yellow pants that Goku wore throughout Dragon Ball GT (after Goku's fight with Omega Shenron, these were all torn). Goku Jr.'s appearance strongly resembles Goku from Dragon Ball (just like Goten's former resemblance to Goku), down to his signature hairstyle. Goku Jr.'s gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and black eyes (though they appear to have a dark blue tint when he is emotional, possibly as a reference to his great-grandmother Videl having blue eyes). Goku Jr.'s skin mostly resembles his great grandfather Gohan's skin color. Also, Goku Jr. wears a headband similar to the one his great-great-great great great grandfather Bardock was seen wearing. For causal wear, Goku Jr. wears a white blue t shirt that has GOKU bold in giant blue letters. He also wears yellow pants with pocket holders and gray red boots. Goku Jr. also wears red armbands on his arms. Goku Jr. also wears his Orange Star Junior High school uniform. The uniform is a white t shirt with gray pant that has thick sub spencers attached to it, and remains wearing his yellow red boots. While also wearing a one arm backpack that he wears around his waist, and a junior star badge on the right side of his shirt. Abilities Son Goku Jr. is not as strong as Goku was at his age because Goku Jr. lacked the incentive to train. Goku Jr. later on achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation when facing off against Lord Yao, increasing his power level tremendously. He is also strong enough to combat his rival, Vegeta Jr., who also achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. Flight When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. However Goku Jr. doesn't remember that he unleashed this ability when he was being chased by a pack of hungry wolves that corner him at a tree. Kiai The skill to be able to use a ki blast. Goku Jr. used this technique against Mamba when he was being choked to death by her hair. But only before he went unconscious is when he used the technique. Super Saiyan Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his dear friends almost being killed by Lord Yao. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated Lord Yao and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. Brave Smash In the television special "Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy", Goku Jr. uses this attack to defeat Lord Yao. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it appears as his super attack when he transformed into a Super Saiyan. 'Dragon Ball GT (Anime)' Shadow Dragon Saga :"They're not rags, Vegeta, these are the fighting clothes of my great ancestor. They're just a bit aged, that's all". :— "Until We Meet Again" (English version) Goku Jr. appears in the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, his first standing in the ring as he is introduced. While he talks to himself he meets his opponent who makes fun of his clothes. But he tells his opponent that the clothes his wearing belonged to his namesake. Goku. Jr then begins battling Vegeta Jr. In the air which shocks the audience. While fighting Vegeta Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, both decide to get serious. So Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. turn into Super Saiyans and continue their match off screen with everyone cheering. In the Japanese version, a crowd member reveals that Goku Jr. won his match against Vegeta Jr. in the finals. But how Goku Jr. won his match is not shown, since he won his match off screen. Video Games Son Goku Jr. appears in the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle (debut) *Dragon Ball AF (release in Japan) Quotes *No I'm not why can't I be more like you grandma. * Relationships 'Son Goku' 'Pan' 'Puck' 'Puck's Gang' 'Baby Bear' 'Parent Bear' 'Bulma Leigh' 'Vegeta Jr.' 'Mamba' 'Susha' 'Torga' 'Lord Yao' Knownable Relatives *'Son Goku' (Namesake/Great Great Great Grandfather & Past Incarnation) *'Grandpa Son Gohan' (Adopted Great Great Great Grandfather/dead) *'Bardock' (Partnal Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather) *'Gine' (Partnal Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother/dead) *'Tullece' (Great Great Great Great granduncle/dead) *'Raditz' (Great Great Great Granduncle/dead) *'the Ox King' (Great Great Great Grandfather/dead) *'Chi-Chi's mother' (Great Great Great Grandmother/dead) *'Miguel' (Great Great Grandmother/dead) *'Mr. Satan' (Great Great grandfather/dead) *'Chi-Chi' (Great Great Grandmother/dead) *'Son Gohan' (Great Granduncle/dead) *'Son Goten' (Great Granduncle/dead) *'Videl' (Great Grandmother/dead) *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Pan' (Grandmother) *'Puck' (Best Friend) *'Vegeta Jr.' (#1 Rival) Trivia *His birth year is Age 880. *His favorite food is possibly hamburgers. *His hobby is training, and playing video games. *Although Goku Jr. is not given a true percentage, it was stated in the Daizenshuu (published long before Goku Jr.'s appearance) that anyone without over a quarter Saiyan heritage could not achieve the Super Saiyan form due to their heritage being too diluted. However this conflicts with both Goku Jr.'s ability to use the form and the human descendants of Goku and Vegeta being capable of the transformation in Age 1000 in Dragon Ball Online (which occurs in a different timeline) who's Saiyan blood would be even more diluted than Goku Jr.'s. *While the Funimation refers to Pan as Goku Jr.'s grandmother, the original Japanese version say Pan is his great-great grandmother. Since Pan would have been at least 100 when he was born, this would make more sense considering the huge age gap between the two. *Goku Jr. wears a dark red headband. This may be a homage to his great-great-great grandfather Bardock, who similarly wears one around his head as well. Also, the character Son Wukong from the Journey to the West fables, who his ancestor Goku was based on, has a restrictive headband that ironically mirrors the one Broly has on in his first appearance. It is also worth noting that in one of the chapter covers for Gohan's training sessions, he is depicted with a headband and at times the same outfit as the one Son Wukong wore. He also wears a headband when he enters the battle with Nappa and Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga. *Both Goku Jr. and his great-great-grandfather Goku have beaten a Demon King at some point in their lives. (For Goku Jr. : Lord Yao. Whereas for Goku : King Piccolo) *Goku Jr. does not exist in Future Trunks' timeline because Gohan never met Videl before he died (if she even survived to begin with), meaning his great-great grandmother, Pan, never existed. *Goku Jr.'s first Super Saiyan transformation is very similar to his great grandfather Gohan's first Super Saiyan 2 transformation. They would not be willing to hurt the person that was causing them pain. (For Goku Jr. : Lord Yao. Whereas for Gohan : Cell). They would then be pushed too far and transform. Then when transformed they would go on to easily dominate and defeat them. *In the beginning of the movie, Pan was trying to train Goku Jr. by having him balance on a circular chunk of wood as it rolled. Similarly, Goku can be seen doing the same thing when he was a kid in the first episode of Dragonball. *Goku Jr. follows Grandpa Gohan's way or footsteps by having a nickname just so they don't get confuse for someone else. For an example Puck calls Goku jr. "Goku", while Goku himself calls his grandfather "grandpa". *Goku Jr. and Goten are the first two characters, to wear a t shirt that has their name written on it in bold letters. *In the Japanese version, Bulma Leigh nicknames him "Son Kun". *In many ways Goku Jr. has a personality similar to that of Goku from Dragon Ball Evolution, being that he is raised by an elderly person, is shy, timid, lacks confidence, and is often subjected to torment at school. Goku Jr has some similarities with Uzumaki Boruto from the Naruto series. * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (1997 – Present) *'English' : Stephanie Nadolny (TV Special & final episode of DBGT) all information on Son Goku Jr. came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Goku_Jr. Gallery DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 255.jpg|Goku Jr. learns about the Dragon Balls from Pan DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 256.jpg|Goku Jr. listens to his grandma's story DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 261.jpg|Goku Jr. goes back to playing his game and ignores the old legends of the Dragon Balls. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 46.jpg|Goku Jr. chases a butterfly DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 47.jpg|Goku Jr. jumps into flowers DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 50.jpg|Goku Jr. about to pray DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 51.jpg|Goku Jr. prays at a grave DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 52.jpg|Goku Jr. visits his namesake DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 57.jpg|Goku Jr. is ready to train with his grandma DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 62.jpg|Goku Jr. running DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 63.jpg|Goku Jr. jumps in the air DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 67.jpg|But Goku Jr. smashes into a mountain DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 69.jpg|Goku Jr looking at a log DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 73.jpg|Goku Jr. sees his grandma walking on a log DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 75.jpg|Goku Jr, gets on the log DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 83.jpg|But he has a hard Time walking on it DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 87.jpg|Goku Jr. after falling off the log DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 96.jpg|Goku Jr. playing catch DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 97.jpg|Goku Jr. about to catch the ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 101.jpg|Goku Jr. thinks he caught the ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 102.jpg|Goku Jr. gets hit on the head DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 105.jpg|Goku Jr. after getting hit with the base ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 107.jpg|Goku Jr. tells his grandma she threw it to fast DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 125.jpg|Goku Jr. hears a story about his namesake DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 129.jpg|Goku Jr. is hungry instead DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 131.jpg|Goku Jr. wants to hurry home for dinner DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 132.jpg|Goku Jr tells his grandma that her burgers are tasty DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 140.jpg|Goku Jr. in school DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 141.jpg|Goku Jr. is happy that school is over DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 147.jpg|Goku Jr. walking in the hallway DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 152.jpg|Goku Jr. after falling down the stairs DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 154.jpg|Goku Jr. sees who made him fall down stairs DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 157.jpg|Goku Jr. is afraid of Puck and his gang DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 160.jpg|Goku Jr. sees Puck take his rocket pen DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 164.jpg|Goku Jr. tells Puck he can have the rocket pen DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 168.jpg|Goku Jr. tells the taller bully that he sees his grandma's training as drills DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 170.jpg|Goku Jr. says he doesn't want to be a martial artists DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 173.jpg|Goku Jr. is call a wreaking for not fighting his own battles DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 177.jpg|Goku Jr. is scare to tell this incident to his grandma DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 181.jpg|Goku Jr. tells his grandma that he is short and that there were three tall bullies that would have beaten him up anyway. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 185.jpg|Goku Jr. hears glass shattered on the floor DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 190.jpg|Goku Jr. telling his grandma to wake up DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 191.jpg|Goku Jr. shaking his grandma's body DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 195.jpg|Goku Jr. in the hospital with his grandma DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 196.jpg|Goku Jr. tells her that he'll listen to her for now on, and that he wants her to get better DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 199.jpg|Goku Jr. asks her what true strength is DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 201.jpg|Gok Jr. being compare to his namesake. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 204.jpg|Goku Jr. asks his grandma what's she talking about after being compared to his namesake. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 209.jpg|Goku Jr. cries as his grandma tell him to live and be strong like his namesake. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 210.jpg|Goku Jr. cries as he holds his grandma's hand, and begs her not to leave him. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 218.jpg|Goku Jr. is taking on of his grandma's hospital room and begs to know what's happening to her. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 222.jpg|Goku Jr. waits outside with the nurse DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 223.jpg|Goku Jr. asks if his grandma will die DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 225.jpg|Goku Jr. begs the nurse to tell him DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 227.jpg|Goku Jr. tells the nurse he can't live by himself DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 229.jpg|Goku Jr. starts crying DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 231.jpg|Goku Jr. running out of the hospital DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 235.jpg|Goku Jr. begs someone to save his grandma DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 243.jpg|Goku Jr. is back home and is sad DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 250.jpg|Goku Jr. cries in his pillow DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 251.jpg|Goku Jr. looks up from his pillow DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 253.jpg|Goku Jr. remembers about the Dragon Ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 263.jpg|Goku Jr. regrets not listening to his grandma DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 271.jpg|Goku Jr. goes to Mount Paozu to find the Dragon Ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 275.jpg|Goku Jr. sees Puck's gang when they ask him where's he going DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 276.jpg|Goku Jr. tells them he is going to Mount Paozu DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 279.jpg|Goku Jr. being taunted by Bucky DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 292.jpg|Goku Jr after unleashing yellow electricity DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 293.jpg|Goku Jr. walking pass his tormentors DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 295.jpg|Goku Jr. walking pass Puck DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 335.jpg|Goku Jr. sees a truck driver DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 343.jpg|Goku Jr. asking the truck driver for a ride DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 363.jpg|Goku Jr. decides to use the bathroom DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 371.jpg|Goku Jr. sees the truck driver taking his stuff DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 376.jpg|Goku Jr. realizes he's been tricked DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 380.jpg|Goku Jr. sees Puck at a grocery store DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 385.jpg|Goku Jr. asks Puck why he isn't at school DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 394.jpg|Goku Jr. is not giving up on going to Mount Paozu DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 402.jpg|Goku Jr. wonders what is taking Puck so long DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 422.jpg|Goku Jr. enjoys the ride on the high way DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 432.jpg|Goku Jr. and Puck on grass after ditching the high way DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 433.jpg|Goku Jr. loves relaxing DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 434.jpg|Goku Jr. loves Mother Nature DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 440.jpg|Until Puck puts a caterpillar on him DragonballGT-TVSpecial1_442.jpg|Goku Jr. freaks out over an insect DragonballGT-TVSpecial1_452.jpg|Goku Jr. doesn't want to be touched by dirty hands DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 457.jpg|Goku Jr. sees Mount Paozu DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 460.jpg|Goku Jr. and Puck finally found Mount Paozu DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 461.jpg|Goku Jr. looking at his namesakes old home DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 468.jpg|Goku Jr. is not hungry while he's thinking of something DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 470.jpg|Goku Jr. tells Puck about the Dragon Balls DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 474.jpg|Goku Jr. believing in his grandma's story DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 475.jpg|Goku Jr. telling Puck he wants to use the Dragon Balls to cure his grandma's illness DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 487.jpg|Goku Jr. blames himself for his grandma being in the hospital DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 497.jpg|Goku Jr. gets his rocket pen back DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 500.jpg|Goku Jr. thanks Puck for giving him his pen back DragonballGT-TVSpecial1_512.jpg|Goku Jr. is scare when Puck tells him to run DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 517.jpg|Goku Jr. sees a lot of wolves DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 535.jpg|"Somebody help me" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 545.jpg|Goku Jr.'s only weapon is eaten DragonballGT-TVSpecial1_547.jpg|Goku Jr. is cornered by a tree DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 551.jpg|Goku Jr. flys for the first time. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 578.jpg|Goku Jr. cries while being too high on the tree DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 585.jpg|Goku Jr. eating soup DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 607.jpg|Goku Jr. doesn't trust the strange lady DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 620.jpg|Goku Jr. was right about the strange lady DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 621.jpg|Goku Jr. and Puck are caught by Mamba DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 634.jpg|Goku Jr. lands on his butt DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 639.jpg|Goku Jr. and Puck are cornered by Mamba DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 653.jpg|Goku Jr. is afraid of Mamba DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 654.jpg|Goku Jr. teiing Mamba that she is pretty DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 663.jpg|Goku Jr. is speechless after Mamba threw a knife at him DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 664.jpg|Goku Jr. pees his pants DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 694.jpg|Goku Jr. is unconscious after being choked DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 697.jpg|Goku Jr. being unconscious DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 732.jpg|Goku Jr. and Puck are tire after ditching Mamba DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 736.jpg|Goku Jr. doesn't want to walk across the bridge DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 746.jpg|Goku Jr. walking on the bridge DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 749.jpg|Goku Jr. looking down at the gorge DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 755.jpg|Goku Jr. tries not to be afraid DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 767.jpg|Goku Jr. doesn't want to die DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 773.jpg|Goku Jr. doesn't want to fall when Puck tellls him to grab his hand DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 781.jpg|Goku Jr.'s reaction when the bridge collapses DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 786.jpg|Goku Jr. after seeing Puck fall in the gorge DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 792.jpg|Goku Jr. fixes his cut DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 793.jpg|Goku Jr. is sad that Puck isn't with him DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 798.jpg|Goku Jr. sees an illusion of Puck at a campfire DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 799.jpg|Goku Jr. about to eat his sorrows away DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 802.jpg|Goku Jr. about to walk on a fallen tree branch DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 805.jpg|Puck your alive! DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 809.jpg|Goku Jr. crys after seeing an illusion DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 816.jpg|Goku Jr. admits he is a coward and wants to be more like his grandma. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 817.jpg|Goku Jr. gets scare after hearing a bear DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 835.jpg|Goku Jr. leaves the baby bear to be eaten by Susha DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 837.jpg|Goku Jr. starts regretting leaving the baby bear DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 842.jpg|Goku Jr. runs back to save the baby bear DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 857.jpg|Goku Jr. after hitting Susha with a branch DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 858.jpg|Goku Jr. charges at Susha DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 880.jpg|Goku Jr. telling his story to the baby bear DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 882.jpg|Goku Jr. regrets not being able to save Puck DragonballGT-TVSpecial1_883.jpg|Goku Jr. gets lick by the baby bear DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 885.jpg|Goku Jr. thanks the baby bear for cheering him up DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 891.jpg|Goku Jr. is scare as he meets the baby bear's parent DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 902.jpg|Goku Jr. sighs in relief that the parent bear knows he isn't an enemy. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 905.jpg|Goku Jr. packs his bag DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 906.jpg|Goku Jr. looking at the parent bear DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 913.jpg|Goku Jr. is happy that the parent bear is going to take him to the Dragon Ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 926.jpg|Goku Jr. and his animal friends going to Goku's old childhood home. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 928.jpg|Goku Jr. sees his namesakes old house DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 933.jpg|Goku Jr. runs into Mamba again DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 943.jpg|"Why does this have to happen when I come so far?!" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 951.jpg|Goku Jr. and his animal friends after falling off a cliff. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 965.jpg|Goku Jr. and his animal friends being chased. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1000.jpg|Goku Jr. is cornered by Lord Yao DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1020.jpg|Goku Jr. sees the parent bear being injured DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1024.jpg|Goku Jr. and the baby bear looking at Lord Yao DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1032.jpg|Goku Jr. sees the parent bear trying to fight Lord Yao DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1047.jpg|Goku Jr. sees the parent bear being choked to death DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1049.jpg|"He's giving me the chance to save his cub" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1059.jpg|Goku Jr. running away with the baby bear DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1068.jpg|Goku Jr. gets angry upon seeing his friends getting hurt. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1076.jpg|Goku Jr. as a Super Saiyan for the first time. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1086.jpg|Goku Jr. yells out in anger DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1103.jpg|Goku Jr. angrily stares at Lord Yao DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1125.jpg|Goku Jr. looks at Lord Yao's unconscious body DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1128.jpg|Goku Jr. turns back to normal DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1130.jpg|Goku Jr. falls unconscious after his first fight DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1133.jpg|Goku Jr. regains consciousness DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1135.jpg|Goku Jr. sees what happen to Lord Yao DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1138.jpg|Goku Jr. thinks the parent bear defeated Lord Yao DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1154.jpg|Goku Jr. inside Goku's childhood home DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1164.jpg|Goku Jr. with the 4 star Dragon Ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1168.jpg|Goku Jr. begins to say his wish DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1178.jpg|Goku Jr. angrily tells Shenron to bring his grandma and Puck back to life DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1179.jpg|Goku Jr. is furious now DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1180.jpg|"Why?" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1181.jpg|"Whyyyyyyyyy!" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1182.jpg|"Isn't there suppose to be a dragon that comes out of the Dragon Balls!" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1183.jpg|Goku Jr. cries while holding the 4 star Dragon Ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1185.jpg|Goku Jr. about to throw the Dragon Ball DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1186.jpg|"Damn it!" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1190.jpg|Goku Jr. believes everything about the Dragon Balls is a big lie DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1194.jpg|Goku Jr. sees his namesake DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1196.jpg|"Who are you?" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1201.jpg|Goku Jr. is surprise to meet his namesake DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1203.jpg|Goku Jr. after Goku tells him that he is strong. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1204.jpg|Goku Jr. telling Grandpa Goku that he isn't strong but a coward. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1206.jpg|Goku Jr. being encourage by Grandpa Goku. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1207.jpg|Goku Jr. with his namesake. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1209.jpg|Goku Jr. asks grandpa Goku if he is brave too. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1215.jpg|Goku Jr. gets sad after thinking about Puck, when grandpa Goku tells him that he is brave because he is his grandson. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1217.jpg|Goku Jr. and Goku looking at a helicopter. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1220.jpg|"Puck-Kun" DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1223.jpg|Goku Jr. happily cries as he learns that Pan survive her illness. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1224.jpg|Goku Jr. remarks that the Four Star Dragon Ball made his wish came true. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1227.jpg|Goku Jr. tells Grandpa Goku that everyone is ok. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1228.jpg|Goku Jr. finds out that Grandpa Goku is no where to be seen. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1234.jpg|Goku Jr. after Goku tells him that he is proud of him, and to look forward for his future. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1239.jpg|Goku Jr. reunites with Puck and Pan. DragonballGT-TVSpecial1 1242.jpg|"I'll keep hanging in there, just you watch Grandpa Goku". (Japanese Version) DragonballGT-Episode064 310.jpg|Goku Jr. at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. DragonballGT-Episode064 327.jpg|"I can win, I can win". DragonballGT-Episode064 328.jpg|Goku Jr. looking at Vegeta Jr. for the first time. Dragon Ball GT Screenshot 0472.jpg|Goku Jr. says he is wearing his grandpa Goku's old clothes. DragonballGT-Episode064 352.jpg|Goku Jr. prepares to fight Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 358.jpg|Goku Jr. begins his match against Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 373.jpg|Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fighting in the air. DragonballGT-Episode064 376.jpg|Goku Jr. is punched by Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 379.jpg|Goku Jr. punches Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 383.jpg|Goku Jr. charging at Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 384.jpg|Goku Jr. VS Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 404.jpg|Goku Jr. prepares to turn into a Super Saiyan again. DragonballGT-Episode064 411.jpg|Goku Jr. as a Super Saiyan again. DragonballGT-Episode064 418.jpg|Goku charging at Vegeta Jr. DragonballGT-Episode064 428.jpg|Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. continue their match. Category:Characters Category:Males